gravityrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Road to Lonely
Kat is on the run from the law when she discovers a strange ally in one of the Grigos, though the machine doesn't act like any of the others she has ever seen. With no choice but to follow its instructions, she will face her rival - Kali. To win this battle, Kat is going to need a miracle. Road to Lonely is the seventeenth episode of Gravity Rush 2 and the fifth episode of the Hekseville chapter. Overview Having been framed for murdering Dr. Brahman's aide, Addica, Kat is on the run, marked as a wanted fugitive. Noticing her being pursued, Aujean calls Kat over, but instead of helping her or hearing her out, he bamboozles her and attracts the pursuers to her. Unsure and confused of how she got in this situation, Kat flees home to lay low. There she is greeted by a mysterious young boy, who tells her to stay away as a warning to her of the police that will eventually search the area. Kat then gets suspicious when he tells her that he was sent by the fortune teller, Aki, in Pleajeune, but she takes a leap of faith and decides to go visit Aki, but to Kat's dismay, she is nowhere to be found. Scared and alone, Kat is then approached by a Grigo. Different from the normal Grigos but also sounding familiar as it talks to Kat, it apprises her that it wants to help her; with no other options, Kat has no choice but to trust it. Together, the strange Grigo and Kat make their way around buildings and through alleys as they also hack other Grigos and use them to lure away the police, in order to get to the square to prove Kat's innocence. When the police clear out and Kali Angel shows up in an attempt to take Kat in, Chaz also appears and interrupts the situation with the truth. In possession of a memory core from a Grigo, Chaz shows the footage from it on the monitor within the district that depicts Kali complying with Dr. Brahman's committed murder against Addica. As the Grigos erases Kat from the wanted list and puts Kali on it, she gets enraged and fights back. During the fight, Raven comes through a rift and then assists Kat in defeating Kali, who afterwards retreats to Dr. Brahman's air boat that suddenly appeared. Raven and Cecie, who came through the rift together, then informs and explains to Kat that they were guided there by a mysterious voice, with Chaz also mentioning a mysterious voice he heard from Pandora. As they all realize they were led there by the same voice, none of them have any idea as to who or what it was. Raven is also confused by Chaz's order for both her and Cecie to register as citizens, but Kat simply tells her to just get it done to save her some hassle. Some time later on board his air boat, Dr. Brahman reveals to Kali that a Grigo showed him the missing Angel and her long-lost sister, Durga, and that they have found a capable vessel for her to emerge. The vessel? Cecie. Information from Citizens Gameplay During the escaping segment you will need to run away from everybody and everything while also avoiding any kind of combat, until Aujean calls you over. If you are caught at any point, it is an instant Game Over. Once he rats you out, you will need to continue running until Kat suggests heading home. After the conversation with the boy outside the Pipe House, you will need to head to Pandora's Fortunes in Pleajeune. It is entirely possible to evade capture without encountering Aujean however by taking the stairs down to the cable cars below street level. With the instructions given from the ally Grigo, you will need to lure the patrol Grigo over, which you should do by simply approaching its space and then luring it back to the ally Grigo for it to hack. Next lure it to the two police officers, and then hide behind the building on you right. After deceiving two more officers afterwards, head up the stairs that the officers went up and the stairs adjacent to it. Since there are two Grigo around the corner, the simplest method is to lure the first one and then destroy it out of sight, while you will use the second Grigo to lure the police away. As the ally Grigo will then tell you, just wait until it leads the remaining officers away. Boss Battle After the cutscene exposing Kali and Dr. Brahman previous actions, you will have to fight her. Kali will grab and use nearby Grigos as one of her attacks, which she can use indefinitely as the Grigos keep coming. She also has a bulldozing dash type attack, which she is vulnerable after using. Additionally, her moveset consists of standards kicks and a grapple that will toss you towards the ground. When fighting Kali, the most optimal times to attack her are after she performs her own attacks; otherwise, most mindless attacks used against her will be negated. The dodge mechanic will serve its purpose, allowing you to dodge any attack she throws at or uses against you. Eventually Raven will show up, but because Kali's fighting style will remain unchanged—aside from being able to use Raven as a throw-able weapon—you can repeat the same methods you were doing before to complete this final objective. Videos Category:Episodes in Gravity Rush 2